callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (perk)
For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 enemy, see Juggernaut (Enemy) . Juggernaut is a second tier Perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War. In Modern Warfare, it decreases bullet and explosive damage the player takes by 25%. It cancels out and is canceled out by the Stopping Power and Sonic Boom perks. In World at War it decreases bullet damage by 25% and does not have any effect against the Fireworks perk. The Flak Jacket perk was created to be the antithesis to Fireworks, making Juggernaut less powerful in World at War. In almost all situations, Juggernaut will allow the user to survive one more shot. A Juggernaut symbol (a plus sign in a red and white circle) will appear just below the crosshairs when a player hits an enemy player with the Juggernaut perk. Multiplayer Tactics Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ]] Juggernaut is exactly the same as Stopping Power but in reverse, making it take one more bullet to die instead of one less bullet to kill. Weapons that are extremely dependent on Stopping Power such as the M40A3 are much worse at dealing with Juggernaut users. In Call of Duty 4, Juggernaut has some advantages over Stopping Power. This is because Juggernaut not only cancels out bullet damage, but it also affects explosive damage and falling damage. So if a Juggernaut user and a Stopping Power user engage in a firefight, the Juggernaut will cancel out Stopping Power's bullet damage boost (and both will deal the same bullet damage to each other), but the Juggernaut will still take less damage from explosives. However, Stopping Power is more effective on most weapons because it can be used against multiple enemies in under 5 seconds, whereas Juggernaut essentially disappears after the first hit, and health regeneration takes 5 seconds. ''Call of Duty: World at War ]] Juggernaut is essentially the same in ''World at War as it was in Modern Warfare. However, with the inclusion of Flak Jacket, explosive damage is not reduced by Juggernaut anymore. Juggernaut as a Perk-a-cola is also used in 3 of the 4 Nazi Zombies levels under the name of 'Juggernog'. It allows the player to take 3-6 hits from a zombie before being downed and costs 2500 points. In 2 of the 3 levels (Der Riese and Zombie Verrückt) it requires the power to be activated before the player is able to acquire it. Trivia *This perk does not return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, most likely due to the amount of players from World at War ''who heavily looked down upon the MP40's high usage with Juggernaut. *The Deathstreak perk in ''Modern Warfare 2, Painkiller, was most likely created as an replacement for Juggernaut. *The perk symbol in the Wii version for World at War is different from other console versions, it is a shield instead of a cross with a bullet over it. This is perhaps due to the symbol's resemblance to the Wii's D-pad, which caused it to be changed to avoid confusing the players. *An enemy called the "Juggernaut" appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''s Special Ops. See also *Painkiller Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Perks Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Multiplayer